


Ring of Fire

by laykay



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fire, I Don't Even Know, I could not think of a title for this so I don't know, from pricefield-eternal's fanfic contest on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Chloe tries to make a romantic dinner for Max, it ends in disaster





	Ring of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how or why but this is the first place fanfic for pricefield-eternal's fanfic contest on tumblr.

Max blinked as she approached her and Chloe’s house, seeing a fire truck parked outside along with an ambulance.  She pushed her car into park, jolting it a bit as she hadn’t come to a complete stop before she jumped out of the car and rushed towards the house.  “Chloe,” she yelled as she ran across the front lawn and in through the open front door.  “Chloe!”

She walked through the house, shaking her head as she turned into the burnt kitchen.  “Ma’am you shouldn’t be in here,” a voice behind her said, making her jump.

Max turned to look at the firefighter, opening her mouth then closing it again.  “I’m… I live here,” she muttered, struggling to string the sentence together.  “With my girlfriend.  Where is she?”

“Outside,” the firefighter told her.  “Being treated by the paramedics.”

He turned away from her, Max felt her heart drop.  She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  Chloe wasn’t in the hospital, that was a good thing.  She walked back out of the house and to the ambulance, where Chloe was sitting up on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, one hand bandaged up to her elbow.

Max jumped into the ambulance, past the paramedic treating Chloe to hug her tightly.  Chloe flinched at the sudden contact then put an arm around Max.  “Hey, baby,” she muttered, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

“What the hell happened?” Max gasped.

“The kitchen caught on fire,” Chloe said, pulling the mask away from her face only for the paramedic to push it back into place.

“Yeah, I can see that.  What happened?”

“I was trying to make us a romantic dinner. It didn’t go well.”  Chloe shrugged her shoulders like she was telling Max they’d have to order in because their dinner ended up on the floor.  “Oil fire.  I panicked, tried to put it out and turns out that thing about oil and water not mixing is true.”

Max turned towards the paramedic.  “How bad?” she asked, taking hold of Chloe’s uninjured hand.

“Some smoke inhalation and minor burns.  She refused to go to the hospital without you.”

Max shook her head, turning back to Chloe.  “You could have called me.  I would’ve met you there.”

Chloe sighed, Max held onto her hand so she couldn’t reach up to take the oxygen away again.  “That would’ve been a fun conversation. ‘ _Hey, just thought I’d let you know, I burnt the kitchen down and now I’m in the hospital._ ’” She shook her head.  “I’m fine. The burns don’t hurt that bad and I inhale more smoke in a day from my cigarettes than I did in there.”

Max didn’t smile, shaking her head.  “I asked you how many times to cut back.”

“You’re gonna get on me about smoking while I have an oxygen mask strapped to my face?” Chloe asked.  “Sorry I ruined dinner.”

“God, Chloe, I could care less about dinner or the kitchen.  All that matters is that you’re okay.”  Chloe nodded, squeezing Max’s hand quickly.  “Why were you cooking anyway?” Max asked softly.

“What?”

“You said you were making some big romantic dinner.  It’s not our anniversary or either of our birthdays or anything.”

Chloe sighed, pulling her hand free from Max’s to pull her oxygen off again.  “I uh… man, I did not want to do this in an ambulance after I almost burnt our house down.”  She groaned softly, shifting to dig into her pocket and pulling out a ring.  “I was gonna surprise you with dinner and ask you…” she trailed off clearing her throat.  “I had this whole speech. I wrote it down but it burnt and stupid me didn’t memorize it.”

“Wait, are you proposing?”

Chloe shrugged one shoulder, nodding.  “Badly.  But, yeah.  So…”  She held the ring towards Max.  “Do you want it?”

Max laughed, nodding her head.  “Of course.  Yes.”  She leaned forward to kiss Chloe until she felt her gasp.

“I can’t breathe,” she whispered.

Apologizing, Max quickly pulled away and moved the mask back over Chloe’s mouth.  “You know, we could have had pizza for dinner and I would have said yes.”

Chloe smirked.  “Now you tell me.”


End file.
